


Life's Now a Misfortune

by OikawaDork



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Female Akashi Seijuurou, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Vaginal Sex, What have I gotten myself into?!, forgive me akashi-kun, yeah kuroko's kinda possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OikawaDork/pseuds/OikawaDork
Summary: Akashi Seira, the only daughter of Akashi Masaomi and is soon to be married with Kuroko TetsuyaShe may be perfect and as if she almost had everything in the world. But not everything as she couldn't have the peaceful married life she wanted(If you don't like female akashi x kuroko then don't continue. Only for those PEOPLE WHO WANTS A FEMALE AKASHI gets ravish by Kuroko. I think this is pure ooc)[PLEASE READ THE NOTES]
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 18





	Life's Now a Misfortune

**Author's Note:**

> I changed Akashi's first name to Seira. To be honest my friend made this fan fiction. She dare me to post it on my account in ao3 and no way I'm running away from a challenge with her XD. If you saw a story that looks exactly like this in fanfiction.net I posted it there first but I got confused and actually messed it up 
> 
> So if you're uncomfortable on reading this then do not continue. I don't want you throwing up XD

Akashi gasped as she felt a hand grasp her breast from behind. She immediately knew who it was

"K-Kuroko-kun..." Akashi mumbles, feeling a bit scared under the grasp of her sadistic fiancee 

"You're early.. W-What's the matter?" Akashi couldn't stop her stuttering as another hand dare to slip under her skirt. She felt the long fingers enter in between her inner thighs. Akashi shifts uncomfortably from the touch

"You're so delicate as ever, Seira-san" Kuroko huskily whispered in her ears, his hand squeezed harder on her breast. Poor Akashi whimpered

"Kuroko-kun.. You should stop before this lead to something" Akashi doesn't want to deal with Kuroko's sexual arousal today. She's had enough with Kuroko's sudden roughness on bed almost every night. Even in the morning she couldn't escape and had no choice but to accept that her soon to be husband will always use her for pleasure

"What do you mean? I am just touching you and you should call me Tetsuya. We're about to get married and yet you're still calling me by my last name" Kuroko then kisses her neck, practically giving her a hickey. Akashi let out some soft sighs and soft gasps as her soon to be husband bite her neck

"You're driving me crazy..." Kuroko mumbles and slip his fingers under the girl's undergarment 

"Haa–ahh!" Akashi gasped as she felt her private being fingered. Her hand covered her mouth as she tried to prevent the squirms that are about to leave from her mouth

Kuroko remove her hand that's covering her mouth and whisper in her ear

"Don't hold it back. Let me hear those sweet sounds"

Akashi have no choice but to obey. She really despises the fact that her father let her be married to someone she doesn't love at the age of twenty. She hated arrange marriages just for the sake of the company. She doesn't like the idea of being married to the other CEO's only son. Kuroko Tetsuya, who is clearly a sadist

Especially that her fiancee will surely abuse her sexually 

"Ahh..!" Akashi moaned as Kuroko's fingers hit something inside her

"There, there. Please make more of it" Kuroko then go faster making Akashi moan uncontrollably 

"S-Stop ahh..! Nngghhh..!" Akashi arched her neck giving Kuroko a chance to suck her sensitive spot

When he felt something wet he finally pull his fingers out. Satisfied at the red haired girl's reaction, he turn Akashi around to claim her lips. Kuroko almost devour her mouth as he kisses hungrily. Akashi begins to run out of breath

The sounds lips touch another lips surrounded the kitchen room. Kuroko lift both of her legs and wrapped them around his waist. Akashi needed to cling her arms around his neck for support. Soon, the blue haired man place her on the counter, her legs still wrapped around him. He pulls out and began to unbutton Akashi's blouse. Akashi wanted to protest as it soon revealed her smooth skin and her shoulders that looks like it was dusted with a blush. It also revealed her oh-so-tempting cleavage 

As Kuroko fully remove her upper clothes he gaze down at his soon to be wife's slender body. Akashi's heart thumps faster as she saw Kuroko smirk

"You're so beautiful.. I'm glad that you are mine and mine forever" Kuroko leans in to kiss her neck once again. Her muscle tensed up. She felt Kuroko's hand gently rubs her thigh which made the skirt slides up

"A-Ahh Tetsuya.." She moaned and can't resist the sensation

"You continuously turns me on. Let's do it in our room" Akashi have no time to refuse when Kuroko lifted her up 

"Tetsuya please not now!" Akashi begged her fiancee as her arms and legs wails helplessly to try and escape the other's grip

"You know I can't wait. I won't be able to hold it back. Plus I can't do this with others, that would be called cheating. My eyes are already settled to you" Kuroko said and opens the door to their room. Akashi was thrown on the bed. She stared at Kuroko as he take of his clothes. Kuroko stared back at her with hungry eyes and filled with lust. Akashi automatically backs away. Her hands slightly trembles

"Seira-san no need to be scared. We've done this a couple of times remember?" Kuroko said and climbs onto the bed, trapping Akashi against the headboard

"Now I want you to remove your skirt" Kuroko ordered and she hesitantly complies. Her red lace underwear was revealed that matches her red lace bra

Kuroko gaze at the sight of the girl in front of him. He leans in for a kiss, claiming her pink lips again

Akashi tried pushing him off but her little arms doesn't have the strength to do so. She felt him slowly sliding off her underwear. He then removes her bra and tossed it away. Akashi also felt Kuroko's member from his underwear poked her vagina

"T-Tetsuya... Please d-don't.." Akashi said as she tried keeping the gap as possible wide between them

Kuroko ignored her and completely removed his undergarment. Then was about to put it inside her vagina. Akashi's eyes widen when she noticed that Kuroko has no plan on putting on a condom at all

"W-Wait! Aren't you going to at least p-put some protection?" Akashi asked panicking. Kuroko just smirk while spreading her legs wider

"No need to. I want to completely feel you inside" Kuroko said and gave no warning as he suddenly thrust it into her

"Ahhh..!" She scream in both pain and pleasure. Kuroko started moving slowly and it made her inside hurt a little

"N-No..! I don't want to get p-pregnant yet!" Akashi protest as she attempts to pull the cock out of her hole. But it only made Kuroko thrust deeper into her

"A-Ahhhh..!" She moans and Kuroko lie her on her back so he can thrust properly. Akashi perfectly tightens around his cock

"It doesn't matter. We're going to be married soon right? It's okay to have some kids before marriage" Kuroko then go faster, making her unable to speak properly as she only keeps on moaning

Kuroko's huge despite his physical features, she felt as if her vagina was going to get wrecked soon

"Ahh.. Ahhh..! s-stop..!" Akashi begged as she feels the side of her eyes getting watery

"Shit... You're still tight as ever" Kuroko commented as he thrust faster and harder, kissing her neck and down to her collar bone. Her large boobs weren't left out either as they were caressed by Kuroko's hands 

"Nngh..! Ahhhh!" Akashi started to let out aome high pitched moans as Kuroko thrust deeper in her. His cock continuously poking her spot that made her clenched around his dick

"Tetsuya... Tetsuya..!" She screamed his name as she couldn't take the pleasure anymore

Kuroko said and suddenly sit her up on his lap. Kuroko's dick goes deeper in her and hit right in her prostrate once again. She moaned loudly as the wave of pleasure hit her whole nerves

Akashi was forced to bounce up and down, fucking herself on Kuroko's hard cock. She screams as he prostrate was hit again and again. Her hand grips Kuroko's shoulder for support. Kuroko could only groan and moan softly as the he watch the breathtaking sight of a female bouncing on his lap

"I-I can't t-take...ahh~...it a-anymore.. Ahhnn..!" She could barely speak and her voice sounds so erotic to Kuroko's ears. The warm walls keep on clenching around his private and her pace becomes faster. Kuroko had enough and suddenly lift her up and lay her on the bed. His private still inside her

Kuroko starts to thrust once again and couldn't resist but kiss her breasts as well. Akashi gasped as she felt her breast being violated again. She immediately averted her eyes onto the ceiling, hoping that this soon will end

Akashi felt him play with her nipple with his tongue

"N-No..stop t-that..." Akashi said with her almost out of breath voice

The thrusts increased in speed and her legs are trembling as she was shooked violently with each thrust. She whimpers as she was pleasured all over mercilessly. Akashi claws his back, digging her nails on his skin as they scratches down. Kuroko slightly hissed as she continues on scratching his back 

Feeling he's close, he quickly give a few thrusts before it explodes inside her. A long and loud moan escapes her lips. White and thick liquid leaked from her private area as Kuroko pulls out. He was satisfied with tonight's sexual intercourse. He felt her hotness and tightness around him once again. He felt on how soft and how good it feels to cum inside her 

He pants as he looked at the girl beside him who can barely breathe properly. Once again, he put his hand on her thigh and felt her jolt. Caressing her thigh in a sexual manner, he went to capture her lips

Akashi swallowed thickly, she was too tired to move

"Our wedding will be next week. I am glad it was you who I'm going to marry. There's no escape Seira-san, remember that. You will be bearing our child soon and it'll make it hard for you to try and escape from me" Kuroko had said after he pulls back from the kiss as he sadistically smile down at her thinking that no one can have her once they're married. Akashi trembles at Kuroko's touch and look while he leans in her ear

"Finally, you are mine alone" He whispered with his deep voice and finally getting up from the bed

Akashi doesn't have the strength to get up and clean herself so she roll over and bury her head on a pillow. Gently sobs were heard across the room after Kuroko had left

What an unfortunate woman. She may be the most perfect, flawless, intelligent, and absolute woman; but she was unlucky to have an obsessed husband in the future 

She let her tears fall as she thinks of the upcoming misfortunes in her already miserable life

**Author's Note:**

> So... How was the story(my friend's story)..? *sweats nervously*
> 
> Anywaysss I hope you don't mind female akashi seijuurou at all aaagggghhhh this is one of the most unholy agreement I got myself into 
> 
> (poor female akashi)


End file.
